STORY OF ASURA
by bloodwolf74
Summary: A godlike threat in the darkness lurking behind the scenes finally steps forth, with secrets being revealed and brought to the table that even drags the Gods into it. Will the Z-fighters be able to stop him?
1. Intro

Hello everyone! This is my first time making a dragon ball story and typing about it, let alone making it on lol. Any way this story takes place after the Universe 6 vs 7 arc and before the goku black arc. Anything ahead of this time period that's in the series might or might not be included in this story, for example, the goku black arc doesn't exist in this fic. Lastly the next 2 "chapters next is a power scale and then next is a background on the main Character. Anyway I hope you guys love this fic as much as I love writing it.


	2. Power scales

(NOTE:THESE SCALES ARE ORDERED FROM 1-30 AND ARE ONLY COMPARABLE TO THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY AND THE REAL CHARACTERS CAP IN POWER IN RELATION TO THE PLACEMENT OF THIS STORY INSIDE THE REAL EVENTS OF DRAGON BALL SUPER. ALSO SAID PLACEMENT OF THIS STORY IS BETWEEN THE UNIVERSE 6 VS 7 TURNAMENT AND THE GOKU BLACK ARC. ALSO ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS SCALING ARE ASSUMED TO BE AT MAX POWER COMPARED TO OTHERS MAX POWER LASTLY SAIYAN RELEASE AMP IS TIED TO THE STORY AND YOU WILL LEARN OF IT IN FURTHER CHAPTERS, ENJOY)

Asura: 20

Champa: 16

Beerus: 17

Goku:14

Vegeta:11

Arrin: 25

Whis: 18.5

Vados:19

Cabba: 10.5

Lyone:20

Gogeta:16.5

Vegito:17

Goku (saiyan release amp): 19.5

Vegeta (saiyan release amp): 19

Asura (saiyan release amp): 25

Lyone (saiyan release amp): 25

Gogeta (saiyan release amp): 22.5

Vegito (saiyan release amp): 24.5

Cabba (saiyan release amp): 18.5

Arrin (saiyan release amp): 30


	3. Background of Asura

Name: Asura (or for proper pronunciation, Ashura)

Race: Saiyan

Occupation: upcoming universe 6's new God of destruction

Age: 17

Birthday: June 15

Fight styles: Pressure points, speed tactics

Appearance: what you see above, except the clothing is Champa's clothing.

Interesting fact: he is from universe 7 with goku in the others, but he left, since he couldn't defeat Lord beerus for God of destruction

Assistant: Arrin (his brother who looks like him but in whis' clothing with Vados' colors. Also has gray hair and light blue eyes)

(Ill finally be able to show you the actual story im so excited! Stay tuned


	4. Chapter 1:a new deity is born

"King kai, I fear our universe may be in grave danger. I'm pretty sure Asura is going to awaken today."

"Supreme Kai! Are you sure he's going to awaken today!?"The voices of supreme kai and king kai echoed about the very being that will awake from his 10 year slumber today. Each voice dare not to speak too loud, they may spark a certain Black spiky haired saiyan's interest, for he is training in King kai's planet.

"Yes, I'm positive. If this is anything like what happend with Lord Beerus' awakening, we ABSOLUTELY must keep this from Goku. You know what will happen if he finds out." Supreme kai said, shivering in fear as he thinks of what Goku may do to challenge The being in which they speak of.

"Yes yes, of course! Not a word would be said about upcoming Lord Asura! Not a word!" King kai said in a low tone, hoping Goku isn't ease dropping as he did last time.

"Uh, king kai? Who's Lord Asura?" Goku questioned, scaring the absolute shit out of king kai.

"N-N-Nobody!!! Absolutely No one Goku!! Now get back to training!!" King kai demanded nervously.

"But king kai, if it was no one you wouldn't be so scared." Goku said giving a funny, quirky smirk at the finishing of the sentence. King kai immediately shook his head and walked away from him."You're talking to supreme kai right? Fine, I'll just go ask him." Goku said, pretty much forcing King kai to tell him himself. Goku then put his two fingers to his forehead, fooling king kai into thinking he's doing the infamous instant transmission technique.

"OKAY OKAY!! drop the damn fingers and I'll tell You!" King kai exclaimed! Goku smiled cheerily, excited to hear the tale of "Lord Asura". "You absolutely can't tell supreme kai I told you this." King kai mentioned.

"So it's like "top secret" like when Lord beerus came Here? Jeez he must be tough!"

"No Goku, he's much worse than Lord Beerus. You see, Lord Asura is a deity, the upcoming universe 6th God of destruction if you will." King kai said scarily.

"WHAT!?! Wasn't Lord Champa the universe 6 God of destruction!?!?! What happened to him?" Goku exclaimed surprisingly.

"See Goku, every 4 years there's a day where you can gain the oppurtunity of God of destruction in any universe. Todays that day, and Asura is going to get it from Champa."

"How do they win it?"Goku questioned.

"Easy, they have to fight with the present destroyer God until one gives up...or dies." King kai informed.

"Oh my god! Does Lord Beerus know about this-" suddenly, I blue energy appeared in the pink sky of king kai's planet, heading a course for said kai's planet. As they landed dust filled the area, immersing a yawning Lord Beerus and his attendant and former master, Whis.

"Oh! Lord Beerus! What an honor to see you this morning!" King kai said, bowing his head at the universe 7th God of destruction.

"Yes yes, I'm just here to get Goku and head to Earth to get everyone else who would like to attend Asura's ceremony." Lord Beerus informed hazily, still half sleep from his 4 week nap. "Do you plan on attending, North Kai?"

"I will not be attending, I almost never leave my home when I have my antenna that hear every thing" king kai chuckled, half laughing at the extremely unfunny joke.

"Okay..now to head to Earth to get.." Beerus said, nudging Whis to finish his sentence out of forgetfulness, for this would be the 5th time Whis told him.

Whis sighed- "...To get Vegeta and any others who wish to attend."

"Right right, let's go Goku!" Beerus barked at Goku.

"Okay, bye King Kai!" Goku said, performing his signature laugh at the end. With Beerus and Goku behind Whis with their hand on his shoulder, The blue light appeared once more, filling the sky with a vibrant mixture of blue and pink during their departure.

"Goku...Dont do anything stupid" king kai sighed, walking back in his house after bubbles, his crazy pet monkey. "If he does, this galaxy is screwed."

 **(A/N):I hope you loved this chapter! Please leave your feed back below. Thanks stay tuned! :)**


	5. Chapter 2: Preparation

As the blue light leaves the atomsphere of King kai's planet, Two of the people inside the light were discussing, one slightly annoyed and one purposely trying to aggravate the other. "Are we there yet?" Goku asked for the 7th time, irritating Beerus the more he speaks.

"Well if you can go quicker than us, than you must not have a problem going there yourself" Beerus said angrily, summoning a purple energy orb, using it to blast Goku out of the blue light they are in.

Goku sweat drops-"NO I was just kidding!" Goku says, urging Lord Beerus to distinguish his energy ball.

...MEANWHILE...

Footsteps echo across a marble floor and bouncing off the perfect material walls. All overshadowed by darkness, only some parts luminated with a purple-blue color thanks to the windows showing off the sky. The person causing the footsteps wears Whis' clothing but In Lord Champa's Assistant's colors. He also has a gray pony tail hairstyle, with hair coming from the front for bangs, and crystal blue eyes. He sighs as he reaches the end of the hallway, facing a steel door with no handle. He then proceeds to tap one the floor twice, as if initiating something. Suddenly, a sky blue light (similar to whis' teleportation light) flashed on the ground and a keypad appeared on the wall.

"Ah, let's see here. 0-6-1-5?" The figure questioned to the pad as he typed the numbers into it. The door opened, what it was once hiding is a man with long white hair and red eyes, sleeping on a floating curricular bed surrounded by sand timers, with the sand nearing the end of its journey to the bottom of the glass. "Asura, you should wake up. I don't want you to be annoyed with me if you wake up a ring on your ears from the sound of-". The final grain of sand dropped into the bottom of the glass, and suddenly turned into a white glow and exploded, as the other timers soon followed. Smoke and dust immediately filled the air and disappeared just as fast.

"Ok Arrin, I'm up!" The man in the bed said hazily but irritatedly, slowly but surely standing up and shaking away his slumber in a stretch. "And it's LORD Asura to you."

"I just don't want you missing your ceremony brother, you know its today right?" Arrin replied, scolding his twin brother.

"...ITS TODAY!? SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!! I NEED TO GET READY!!" Asura screamed surprisingly and excitedly. He then proceeded to jump off the bed and flip and land in front of his brother and assistant gracefully, and then ran out of the room to change.

...20 minutes later...

"Asura.." Arrin said.

"LORD ASURA!!!"

"...do you mind hurrying up? Your ceremony is in 10 minutes." Asura froze up and quickly put on his shoes and searched through his drawer, grabbing a black band and using it to tie his hair into a pony tail. He did so and immediately walked outside the building, Arrin following him.

"Come on Arrin, your going too slow!" Asura yawned. Arrin sighed, and proceeded to walk slightly in front of Asura, who put his hand on his attendant/brother. Blue sparks formed around them, and immediately changed into a blue light. The light shot up into the sky, leaving the atmosphere.

"Is he here yet? Who's that? Is that Asura over there!? HE LOOKS SO COOL!" Goku yelled across the stadium filled with life, people chatting amongst themselves at the same volume of Goku about the ceremony of Asura.

"Goku, HE'S NOT HERE YET! Just sit quietly and wait like everyone else!" Beerus barked at Goku. Vegeta frowned at his orange and blue colored rival, for Goku's shouting was giving him a headache.

Although Goku's words were heard the clearest, the same questions were scattered about the stadium. There were a lot of "why is he so late" and people replied "DON'T SAY THAT TOO LOUD! HE'LL KILL YOU".


	6. Chapter 3: When destroyers collide

Suddenly, a blue light soars through the skys with the intent to land in the middle of the stadium. It showered from the heavens and crashed onto said stadium, and immediately two people appear through the smoke. A 17 year old and a 21 year old. It was Asura and Arrin! They finally arrived!

"Sorry for the wait, Asura was being lazy and careless"-

"Hey shut up! Ugh let's just get on with this." Asura cut off Arrin. Arrin tapped the floor with his staff twice, making light blue sound like waves. Immediately Vados and Champa appeared, followed with a soar of the audience. The announcer appeared out of an entrance to the stadium with a wireless mic in his left hand, and a document in the other.

He then proceeds onto the stage, and speaks: "Hello everyone! Welcome to the inauguration ceremony of Asura! Before we begin, I need you guys to sign this agreement." The announcer demanded, "it states that if either party loses, he cannot destroy anyone or anything" Both Gods and Angels sign the paper.

"Now that that's settled, get in your positions! The match will commence shortly!!". Everyone gets in there positions: Arrin and Vados teleported to their beautiful, golden, red-cushioned seat in a glass box at the front of the stadium, whilst Champa and Asura got in there fighting stance, both with one hand behind their backs and another to defend with. The stage is dead silent, waiting to cheer at The sound of "ready, set, BEGIN!", But unfortunately the announcer lost interest, now focusing on an "itch" inside of his nose. Both Gods noticed and frowned at him, reminding him of his job.

"Oh sorry...Ready.." Both destroyers glared at each other intensely, in preparation for the countdown to finish. "Set..." Both gods grinned maliciously at each other, setting their feet for takeoff. "FIGHT!!!!!!" Asura vanished the second the one-syllabled word slipped out of the announcers mouth. Champa immediately shut his eyes while still in position, not showing any notice of Asura being right behind him. Asura dead-sprinted towards him, but suddenly stopped when Champa opened his eyes and swung his leg around. Asura then vanishes, but Champa then grins and follows.

Fireworks formed around the arena, moving as fast as lightning to keep up with one another. As fireworks scattered, red streaks followed to form the next firework, which goes on for 30 seconds. Suddenly, a streak crashes to the center of the arena, and puff of dust appears and disappears just as quickly. An unscathed Asura appears out of the cloud, smiling while dusting off his pants.

An afterimage of Asura flashes what was assumed to be the original, and suddenly a gust of air was visible around Champa, and a blow to the stomach were visible on Champas face: shocked and in pain, even though no one was visible causing him pain. Suddenly Asura appeared with his fist digging in Champas stomach, and disapeared once more, trying his successful tactic again.

"That wont work again..." Champa said, maintaining his normal stance.

"Lets test that hypothosis" replied Asura. His speed increased, bouncing around the stadium like a pinball. In a matter of seconds, stops, and his afterimage reappears. Champa smirks, as a gust of air hits his hand. Asura appears once more, smirking as another gust of air is seen striking his neck. Champa opens his mouth widely, realizing the one hitting his fist is the afterimage, and the real is the one striking his pressure point in his back neck.

Champa smirks once more. "Its my turn". He vanishes, and Asura follows. 'Champa has the same style as Beerus, that being pressure points. If I keep my speed or distance, this should be a cake walk.' Asura thought, mindlessly circling the arena. Champa laughed, watching Asura pace across the arena In a chasing motion. He then proceeded to give away his hiding spot by jumping down and kicking Asura in the back of his neck, sending him back onto the center of the arena.


	7. Chapter 4: Bloodshed strikes tears

Both red colored parties stared vigorously at each other, waiting for the others eyesight to turn away for even a second. Champa starts to get aggravated and summons a purple energy orb from his hand. "Ive had enough of these games Asura, its time I end this!!!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike, or in this case, the foolhardy can be easily manipulated." He said with an evil grin, powering up which causes his red aura to flourish the air around him.

Uneasiness and anger was apparent on Champas face- "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" The blast fired, sending a speeding energy bullet towards the godlike Saiyan, but immediately, his hair turns golden, and he awakens the infamous super saiyan glow to destroy the negative blast.

Asura smirks grimly, giving Arrin a slight smile yet with a pair of nervous eyes. 'You damned idiot, you plan to destroy the entire planet we're on?' a displeased Arrin thought.

Asura vanishes and reappears in front of champa, and what follows is a crushing blow to the gut, and a hammer fist to the head, sending Champa to the ground. Asura then catches Champa before he lands, throwing him to the ground "this isn't even 10%! Cmon Champa get your shit together" the White haired saiyan laughed. Champa than striked Asuras neck-er tried to, Asura grabs Champas Arm, other hand on his Shoulder, and slams Champa to the ground. Champa is picked up by his armpit by Asuras right hand, and within seconds Asura spoke sharply after powering down from super saiyan

"You failed as a god of destruction, fatass. Now your only job to do now, is to grovel in the dirt...BEGONE!" His left hand was pushed openly against the purple cats chest, and a red blast rushed through Champa, causing him to fly off the ring with a hole in his chest.

Beerus' eyes widened. The entire crowd was dead silent, and what commenced was a roar, claps, and screams unlike no other. Asura won, he is now god of destruction of the 6th universe. Beerus stared at Asura blankly, and looked around, noticing no one cared about his own brother, defeated, possibly dead on the outside of the ring. His blank stare turned into pure rage and tears. He roared loud enough to silence the entire audience. Whis stared at Beerus, nodding sullenly, agreeing with what must come about next. Beerus jumped down onto the ground in front of Champa, and Vados teleported as well. Tears came down Beerus' face when he realized:

His brother is dead.


	8. Chapter 5: vengeance VS cruelty

"YOU...you BASTARD!!" Beerus cursed, standing back up.

'This is the first time I've seen Beerus this angry' thought Goku.

Asura smirked "hahaha..Beerus, now you want to play the hero? You knew my next goal was universe 6 when things didn't work out with you..now that I got stronger.." He tensed- "I can now introduce you to oblivion"

'What!?' Thought Vegeta and goku in unison.

"Its been a while since I had to use over 60% of my power. Beware Asura, it was unwise to make me angry you bastard. I will destroy you." Beerus snapped.

The crowd intensified...then a speeding Beerus charged full speed at an unamused Asura. Asura disapeard and Beerus swung his leg 360 to the right, kicking Asura, who twisted Beerus' leg. Beerus then swung over his other leg along with his body and swiftly kicked his nose. A small stream of blood dripped down Asura's face, which was manually relocated to his hand. The snow color haired god smirked grimly, and in nanoseconds, he disappeared and reapeared in the same position, but immediately and successfully kicked Beerus in the chest, followed by a small red energy orb to the back, sending Beerus to the air.

The blast then exploded, and a scratched Beerus flew down on the ground and rushed to Asura once more with more vigor than the first time. Asura put forth his left hand and moved it in the seconds needed to deflect all of beerus' punches and kicks. "Its almost sad that the roles were reversed 4 years ago, dont you think?"

"Oh this is only a warm u-" two of Asuras fingers pressed Beerus' side swiftly, knocking Beerus to the ground.

"I already know this is you at 65%. Why would you warm up with your brothers murderer? Christ Beerus I may be 17 but im not idiotic." The snowy haired god laughed. His laugh faded- "get the hell up, I know this isn't over." A gust of air was evident in front of Asura, who jumped back 2.5 feet. "I know the afterimage technique too well Beerus. Good try, aiming for the bone in my nose so it could puncture my brain and kill me instantaneously. Smart, smart. You must know your crap. So you not the shit stain I thought you were. Ill indulge you a bit more than." A deep red aura surrounded Asura, and a purple, intense one surrounding Beerus, and once more, their two wills clashed.


	9. Chapter 6: Cruelty prevails

Violet and deep red streaks dart and dash about the stadium at light speed, the purple streaks fatiguely keeping up with the red. Both auras stand in front of each other, and then they fade, showing the once cloaked fighters.

"How about you go 100% Beerus?" Asura sarcastically whined, tricking Beerus.

Beerus gritted his teeth. "Fine, but if you die I don't want to hear any bullshit from your brother." A purple aura sphere immerges and cloaks the angry destroyer feline, and darts towards an amused Asura. Asura put both arms in front of his face and chest in a "X" shape, with both fists clenched. Beerus punched The saiyan deity's left arm, pulling back and firing a barrage of purple energy missles, followed by a kick to the center of the "X".

Asura moved both arms and grabbed the purple cat's leg, his right hand gripping Beerus' left side of his leg, and Asuras left hand gripping his right leg. The saiyan god then proceeded to spin Beerus by his leg at top speed. Asura let go, sending Beerus flying towards the crowd. Asura than sped up to Beerus, kneed his back, punched his stomach, and hammer smashed Beerus' chest to the ground. Asura then crossed his arms, putting his left arm towards Beerus, and then opening his left hand.

"SCATTER APART! ULTIMATE CANNON!!" A huge yellow energy wave sped toward Beerus, and a white light shined the audience upon impact with the ground. An explosion ensued, and puffs of dust and stadium rock showered the audience. A short spiky haired boy wearing a specific planet exclusive outfit is guarding, yet looks very entrigued in the fight. Hes standing next to a distraught angel, more specifically, Lord Champa's angel: Vados.

"Lord Vados, can Lord Beerus win?" The spiky haired saiyan asked.

"I'm afraid not Cabba. Sure Lord Beerus is stronger than Lord Champa, but Asura is stronger than both of them. Im afraid no one can stop him." The green wearing Angel replied. "I may be able to, but an angel and a god of destruction should never fight."

"C'mon Whis!!!" Goku explained. "Its obvious Lord Beerus cant win this fight! Your just gonna let him die!?"

"Kakarots right. You have to stop this!" Vegeta unexpectedly chimed in.

Whis stared blankly at the source of the explosion, thinking while Gokus words echo in his mind 'Your just gonna let him die!?'

'Kakarots right. You have to stop this!'


	10. Chapter 7: Angels and Demons

Asura's aura became less tense, and soon disapeared. "Is that all your made of Beerus? Cmon" Aura laughed. Whis stared at the stadium, contemplating what his next move is. The smoke clears, and Asura smiles at the defeated Beerus. "Idk if I should kill you or not, maybe Arrin could be the universe 7th's destroyer god. Yea id like that" a red energy orb is summoned in Asuras hand.

A swift chop from Whis was avoided at just a moments notice from Asura, and in the same moment a kick was avoided on Whis' behalf. Both parties bursted away all in one second. "I wont let you hurt Lord Beerus anymore, youve done enough already to Champa and scared the audience half to death. Stand down, pursue anymore and ill be forced to hinder you." Whis said in a stern tone.

"Easy there Whis, you arent my target, and even so you know you cant take me on one on one." Asura chuckled

"Skills can cause a person to excel further than having a higher power level." Whis seriously stated.

"You know I can 'excel' further than you in skills and power level. If your really that stubborn to face reality than ill just just have to show you what I mean!" Asura charged at a Defensive Whis.

'All I have to do is stop him from going super saiyan and not let a single one of his hits even make contact with me.' Whis thought preparing for battle.

Asura and Whis clashed, fireworks bouncing around the stadium, and Whis is keeping his speed to match the saiyan destroyer god. Suddenly a punch was shown on Asura's face. "You thought I was gonna aim for pressure points, werent you" Whis smiled. Asura swung, causing Whis to teleport behind and appeared to be throwing a punch. Asura swung around, revealing a weak point under his arm. Whis then palm striked Asura in the underarm, sending him flying to the ground.

Asura was in front of Whis in a nanosecond. "Your guard was down." He smiled as he proceeded to punch Whis in his stomach, causing him to flinch. A red aura flared about Asura- "yes! I'm gonna have some fun for once.."


	11. Chapter 8: Green, Purple, and White

Whis is sent flying and a barrage of single handed fireworks struck against his person. He was then sent into the air, and left there to fall to the ground. The second he was supposedly going to hit the ground, he vanished.

"Heh heh heh...come out come out wherever you are.." a gust of wind was shown to Asura's right. A swift quick caused Whis to appear again, with a scratch on his cheek that wasn't shown before. Before Whis vanished once more, he was cut by Asuras Aura Blade or as he calls it, _Demon blade_. Whis' cloth on his clothes were torn, and Whis looked out of breath.

"What did you...what did you do to..me?" Whis said, kneeling and wiping drops of blood from his cheek".

"My Energy blade drains your energy the second it makes contact with an energy point. Its pretty much an energy scalpel believe it or not." Asura said, laughing at Whis spitting up small amounts of blood. "Now, lets see where an angel goes when he or she dies-"

A green energy orb exploded and knocked Asura off of the stage. "Are you okay brother?" Vados healed Whis' wounds.

"I don't know If you can beat him-"

Vados powers up and fires another blast at Asura, this time it pins him against a wall. "Move and this will explode and damage you a lot. Stand down, or be decimated, your choice. You've done a lot of damage already, I need to take extra precautions to ensure Beerus or Whis isn't anymore hurt, emotionally and physically. All three of you, please, this time we need to make sure this problem will never arise ever again, **_Sync with me..._** "

Beerus slowly stands, along with Whis, both walking toward Vados. "You take the lead.." said an angered Beerus cloaked in a purple aura sphere.

"Its been awhile since I had to fight seriously, I might be a bit rusty" A white aura sphere cloaked Whis steps into the fray.

"Ok, lets do this.." Vados said, cloaking her body in a green aura sphere. All three spheres condensed into a normal aura. Asura smirked happily, and noticed his patient yet nervous brother and attendant Arrin was holding his staff prepared to attack.

"I got this Arrin, don't worry about me.." Asura powered up with a deep red Aura arround him, shaking the ground and causing a white glow to fill the shocked stadium. The glow simmered down, and a long golden haired Asura stepped forth. "Lets see if a super saiyan 3 god of destruction is enough to give all 3 of you a run for your money.." Asura charged forth, causing kairos to fill the threes hearts, and they sooner or later they charge at Asura once more.


	12. Chapter 9: slithers of light in the dark

As Asura-surrounded by three people-is deflecting all of their attacks with ease, Beerus steps back- "hold him off for a bit, I have an attack that can beat him, I just need to charge it." Beerus said, summoning a purple energy ball in his raised left hand

"Its okay we'll cover you!" Whis said, continually striking Asura as he manages to dodge both angels' attacks. Soon both fly back and send an energy beam towards Asura was, but he vanished. After 5 seconds of silence, Whis was knocked out of the stadium, which left Vados left.

"Alright Vados, lets see if you'll have the edge in close quarters combat" Asura sped towards Vados, who cloaked herself in her green aura. Asura sent punches down to meet the gaze of a detemined Vados, who blocked all of them and chopped Asura In his front neck. "Argh, son of a bitch.." A staggered Asura muttered.

"Cmon, show me if your capable. Or are you the childish fool from 4 years ago?" Vados taunted, sending a green blast at Asura. Asura deflected it, and a golden Aura spiked again, this time more unstable than usual. Asura charged at Vados until-

"WHIS! PUT A BARRIER AROUND EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE!!" Beerus yelled. "these 4 years I've felt guilty that I continued to let you run free when I saw darkness within you. Ill correct my mistake now. DESTRUCTION'S BURST!!!" An electrical purple beam sped towards its snowy haired target..but the outcome wasn't expected-

"ULTIMATE CANNON" A yellow electrical blast met against Beerus' Purple one, and together the energy waves clashed, causing rocks to rise. Suddenly an explosion occurred, an explosion that destroyed the entire ring. Puffs of dust and smoke filled the stadium, hiding an angered Goku, and Vegeta. The smoke somewhat cleared, and Asura was back into his base, laughing at Vados, Beerus, and Whis, all on the ground.

Asura then sensed something, two shillouettes walking amist the smoke. It was Goku and vegeta, both in super saiyan blue forms! "Your crap ends here, not only am I entrigued to fight you, but I cant allow you to hurt anymore." Goku smirked

"Your days have been numbered Asura, it all ends here! Prepare to be defeated by prince vegeta!"


	13. Chapter 10: The prince steps forth

As the stadium fills with Shock, what's in the center is a laughing Asura. "You actually think you can beat me? The Prince of saiyans? Friezas Lapdog? Hahahaha!! Get out of here and stop wasting everyones time. Oh and you too? Son Goku was it? You cant even beat Beerus, so you think you can take me on!? Absurd!" Asura demeaningly laughed.

"Look you little angsty bastard, someone here has to take you down a notch and that's what we're here for!" Vegeta smirked, causing Asura's laughing to simmer down.

"If your looking for someone to play footsies with, why dont you crawl your ass back to earth and wait for Frieza to ressurect again? You're way out of your league Prince of half breeds!" Asura smirked, causing Vegeta's eyes to tense, and his fists to clench.

"Step aside Kakarot, you wont be getting a turn this time!" Vegeta bolted towards Asura, who's laughing at the inevitability of Vegeta's demise.

"Be my guest.." Asura laughed. A punch to the but from Vegeta was appeared to be completely missed, as Asura is a foot behind him. An annoyed Vegeta turns around to swing again at Asura, but he's no where to be seen.

"What?-" Asura slammed down onto the ground from just being in the air, and kicked Vegeta in his chest, ultimately resulting in Vegeta's body slamming into a wall outside of the ring. Vegeta's blue godly glow flourished once more, and speeded back onto the stage to come to blows with the white haired saiyan deity. A barrage of punches of kicks were directed towards Asura, as he dodges each attack with zero difficulty as they move about the ring in a fast motion.

Suddenly Vegeta is knocked off balance by Asura tripping the saiyan prince, "now ill go into offensive, its game over Prince of rejects!" Asura pressed his foot on Vegeta's Stomach, causing him to hit the ground instantly. Asura pressed down on Vegetas stomach, causing The prince to scream in agony. Suddenly, a blue energy wave is showered down from above, with intent to hit Asura. A blue and orange colored figure teleported to the blast's target, grabbed vegeta, and both were teleported 3 feet away from the wave's target. An explosion ensued, and an unscathed Goku is carrying a scratched Vegeta, who is next lowered to the ground.

"I didn't need your damned help!!" Vegeta barked at his saviour.

Goku tensed, and a godly blue glow radiated from Goku. "We have no time to be playing games Vegeta! We need to be serious about this. He's tough." Vegeta spit blood a foot from where he's standing, and nodded.

Goku immediately transformed into his kaioken state whilst in super saiyan blue, causing an intrigued silhouette to immerge from the dust cloud caused by the beam. "Smart attack Goku, didn't think youd have it in you." A suprised Asura said- "fighting you might be more interesting than what Vegeta showed me, so lets do it. You make the first move."


	14. Chapter 11: saiyan pride deflates

"I would be more than happy to make the first move, but shouldn't someone like you be on the offensive, showing everyone your moves?"Goku tried to trick Asura.

"Im not an idiot, and you've done more than enough analyzation." Asura said.

"Kay, big mistake!" Goku charged at Asura full speed ahead without a glance away from his target.

"Oh how many times have someone charged at me and then reduced to a dead body? How unintelligible you are Goku" Asura laughed. The second Goku reached his target he placed two fingers on his head, and vanished, causing Asura to smirk. "Great great so unlike Vegeta you do have a strategy against me?"

"Not really, im thinking as I go along right now." Goku said, causing the audience to raise a few doubts on Gokus victory.

"Ok..let me show you my strategy for you-" Asura Vanished. And soon after Goku appeared with a blow to his cheek evident. Asura appeared once more, causing Goku to punch Asura, which was deflected by the deity's arm. Goku then sent a barrage of punches and kicks around Asuras person, causing both parties to fly about the ring and vanish from the human eye every so often. Sooner or later Asura turned both of Gokus hands to make an X shape, hindering his ability to punch. The black haired saiyan was then kneed in the gut by a relentless Asura, who created a shockwave in the back of Goku. Gokus eyes started to soften in pain, and his super saiyan blue form diminished, slowly causing him to descend to the ground.

"Damn...it.." Goku slowly raised from the ground, with one knee raised. Suddenly, a purple beam flew about the ring with intent to hit Asura, but sadly failed, and smashed into the ground. Asura averted his gaze to see a short spiky haired saiyan.

"C...Cabba? What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta yelled, "Its suicide! Stand down!" Cabba ignored Vegetas request, and charged into battle.

"I dont care if I die or not, as long as it means that a cruel monster like Asura, WILL NEVER BECOME A DESTROYER GOD!!" Cabba punched Asura and successfully landed, but immediately was sent crashing down by a kick to the back from Asura. A red energy ball was summoned from Asuras hand after that.

"Its over saiyan rejects, seeing you three full blooded saiyans struggle made me have some discourage in my self. Your best bet is to just let your miserable selves die." Asura laughed as the ball began to grow in size "kiss your lives goodbye-" a yellow beam was fired across the stadium, with its beginning point at the enterance, causing the crowd to grow even more silent. The sound of steps coming closer and closer until a man is seen coming from the shadows of the enterance.

"You...not you again!!" Asura frowned at the sight of the man, causing the man to smirk.

"Long time no see, Asura." The man replied.


	15. Chapter 12: a god and a godslayer

'How the hell is he here!?' Arrin tensed, as to how the man was able to enter the stadium let alone fire a blast. "Lyone the godstriker..how?"The main known as Lyone turned his head to face Arrin, smiling. 'This guy can go toe to toe with Asura, its makes the playing field more to their favor..should I step in??'

"Lyone? Able to find me after 4 years? Took you long enough.." Asura joked, causing a smirk to appear on Lyones face.

"As long as I'm here, and still manageable to give you a hard time, right? Why Beerus let an ass like you run off when he sensed evil in you like I did is beyond me, but that's a different story.." he said, averting his eyesight to an injured Beerus outside of the ring attempting to control his breathing. "What did you do?" Lyone tensed as he looked around the stadium.

"Why are you here!?" Asura said in a half psychotic, half angered tone as a deep red energy flourished about his being.

"Why did we let you do this?" Lyone frowned, and a silver glow radiated him as if it were lightning and he was metal, "never mind. Doesnt matter, as long as this conflict is resolved now!-" the man vanished, and within seconds, Asura crashed to the ground. Now that "Lyone" was more in everyones focal point he was more describable: Black hair (A/N: **with the style that resembles the bed hair from ultimate tenkaichi** ) and purple eyes, with a scar on the left eye.

He also has black pants with a blue cloth over it and metal gauntlets around the waist, ankles and wrists, ( **A/N: Like Brolys clothes but with color change)** and with black bandages that ride up both arms and stops at the elbow, with a bandage on each arm flowing in the wind like a flag.

"Getting a little rusty are we?" Lyone smiled.

"Grrr...ill show you!" Asura dashed full force at the "godstriker", and both of them disappeared. Fireworks flew about the stadium, but in an unusual manner: each blow happened simultaneously after the other, and gusts of wind blew at the cause of each blow.

A few blows were evident on Asura, and the same for his rival. "Hey! Goku is it?" Lyone asked, causing a distraught Goku to flinch and look in the godstrikers direction. "Find a location in your universe for a minute, we all need to be ready to relocate ourselves, if we're gonna beat him we need a lot of perparing. Ill keep him busy while you do, Ok?"

"Kay.." A helpless Goku said, he tried his best to search for earth deep through the cosmos.

"Great-" Asura took a hit at Lyone, and landed! "Cheep move, Asura the destroyer.."

"Its fair game in a real fight, this isn't the play ground where we fought for shits and giggles when we were 10. You honestly think we're still friends??" Asura barked back condescendingly.

"I would like to think that, too bad there was a fork in the road of our friendship.." Lyone flew back and kicked Asura in the nose, causing streaks of blood to explore the air around it. Lyone flew back upright in front of Asura, and shot a blast from his hands after putting them together in a square shape. Smoke filled the stadium and disappeared, revealing a serious Lyone and an angered Asura out of the ring.

"Ill...ill kill you.." Asura powered up revealing an Asura twice his size. He then launched at a composed Lyone, who then blocked Asuras stinging hits. Their pace picked up and caused them to fly out of the ring. "HA! GOTCHA!" The destroyer knocked Lyone out of the ring, and moving him towards the crowd where Goku and the others were now transported to by Instant Transmission.


	16. Chapter 13: perseverance

"Dammit! He got away!!" Asura exclaimed angrily, and his attendant/brother sighed.

"Calm down brother, they said prepare. They'll be back, im sure of it. For now lets go home and rest." Arrin persuaded.

Asura breathed a bit, chilling down each time, and started to chuckle "fine, fine. It was amusing fighting Beerus again." His chuckles turned into giggles- "and now that I know most of their limits..." Asuras red eyes shined, and laughter sprouted about him, as well as an electric, deep and very vivid red that was 3 times his size- "I CAN DESTROY THEM-REDUCE THEM TO COMPLETELY NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA" His eyes glowed red, and his laughed contained a mix of anger and pure madness.

... meanwhile...

The entire crowd as well as Lyone, Goku, Vegeta, and Cabba and even the Gods teleported to a nighttime beach, 20 ft in length and 2 miles wide, a cliff on each end of the sand, and grassy Plains behind the beach. The water? 100 miles far and wide. Whis, Vados, and Beerus all stood up. "All of us will go and bring the crowd back to their planets. Its the least we can do.." Whis said, as Vados grabs Beerus and walks up to Whis.

"We'll be gone for a bit, Beerus could use a bit more sparring practice. We should be back in about a month." A distraught Goku and Vegeta nodded, and blue light surrounds the 3 and the entire crowd, and without warning they shot up into the sky, leaving the atmosphere.

Lyone stepped over to Goku, meeting his gaze. "You look like crap. Go get some setsu beans or whatever."

"Senzu beans.." he said as he stood up, using instant transmission and in 5 minutes, returning. Goku immediately stood next to Lyone when returning.

Lyone stared at the two saiyans, one who's already eaten a bean- "cmon get up you twk! We have work to do. I have a way to beat him that can benefit you guys." The three saiyans interest peeked, and they looked at Lyone. "But first, I need to see what you too are capable of.." he took his left hand from his back, revealing a bag. Unraveling the bag, 7 senzu beans were in focal point.

"...How did you?" Goku exclaimed, realizing the bag in which he had is now in Lyones grasp. Lyone smiled as he chucked 2 beans: one at Vegeta, and the other at Cabba. Seconds later the magical beans were digested, and the two saiyans were fully recovered.

"I got it from you while I was looking at these two, but thats not the point." Lyones smile soon turned into a serious frown, "the three of you all have your weaknesses, and right now if you arent trained to over come them, you wont be close to winning. We only have a month until Beerus, Whis, and Vados return. Until then I will teach you how to combat Asura the Destroyer."

"Are you serious?" Vegeta scoffed, "a 15 year old boy is gonna teach grown men how to fight!?"

"You might wanna take up on my offer, considering you had your ass handed to by Asura, and btw I'm 17." Lyone condescendingly retorted.

"You.." a vein made sure it was noticed on Vegetas forehead, "GAAH! ILL SHOW YOU!!" Vegeta sped towards Lyone, causing Goku and Cabba to sweatdrop.

"So naive..its its okay though, what better way to start the sparring.." Lyone jumped over Vegeta with ease, and kicked him into the side of the cliff, causing a puff of dust to form on it, and small chunks of rock to fly about- "..than with the most one that needs tweeking, right?" Lyone flew back down to the sand with his back facing said cliff that Vegeta was knocked into.

"Why you!!" Vegeta was cut off by the sight of Goku and Cabba swinging on Lyone and missing. "Dammit! Always trying to be the best!!!! AUUUGGGHH!!!" Vegetas anger manifested in a golden aura spike, as well an accension into a super saiyan. Vegeta charged into battle once more, followed with Cabba and Goku trying their might to land on Lyone.

"Back off Cabba..He's MINE!!" Goku went super saiyan 2, and went blow to blow with Lyone across the Ocean, as whirlinds went about the water. Immediately Goku's arm was grabbed by Lyone, and a charging Vegeta was then hit with a powerful punch that is Goku's head, causing Goku to power down to his black haired state and to descend into the sea, and Vegeta with a mark on the bridge of his nose and a huge vein growing on his forehead out of anger.

"OWW DAMMIT KAKAROT! YOU AND YOUR BIG ASS HEAD!" Vegeta cursed. Immediately Cabba flew to the scene, punching and kicking with all his might, but to no avail. Cabba then awakened super saiyan and resumed his barrage of punches and kicks.

"HAA! I will protect planet Sedala!!! I have to make it! No matter the cost! My planet will not be destroyed!! My race will not be vanquished by lord Asura!!!!!! NO!!!" Cabbas attacks grew faster with almost endless amounts of stamina. Lyone whistled as he avoided every single hit. "AAH-" Cabba was then thrown off balance by a kick to the ankle by Lyone, and a second kick sent him flying back to the shore.

Goku immediately rised from the water with super saiyan 3 awoken and punched Lyone and landed, and sent him skimming across the water until Lyone shined gold, and awakened his super saiyan 2. "Alright lets see if you can beat me now: as a super saiyan among super saiyans!"

"What about super saiyan 3!-" streaks of Goku and Lyone clashed, and after 20 seconds of fireworks spreading further in the sea, Lyone sent Goku flying into the night sky. One man-fireworks bounce off of Goku, and soon Goku gains composure and Lyone stands before him.

Suddenly, a silver and gold like aura covered Lyone who seemed to be in base, and within a pikosecond Lyone punched Goku in the jaw, causing him to fly further into the sky and rid it of its clouds. Suddenly Goku looked up and saw Lyone "Ugh! So fast! What is this!?" Lyone pressed one hand of Gokus left shoulder, and proceeded to press down, causing Goku to immediately crash into the sand.

A now black haired Goku stares at Lyone who managed to teleport right in front of him. Immediately Vegeta and Cabba were right in front and behind him, cocking back an effective right hook. Vegeta smiles- "You're wide open.."


	17. Chapter 14: Saiyan Release

"Nice tactic, but its defective." Lyone knelt down so Cabba and Vegeta fell into his trap. Both punch each other full force in the face, then Lyone stood up and flicked both away, both skimming through the sand.

"That's enough analyzation. Lets stop." Goku proceeds to stand, and Cabba walks toward Lyone.

"I don't think so!!" Vegeta powered into his blue form, and was directly above Lyone in seconds. Lyone summoned his Silver and gold aura again, but suprisingly gusts of Wind was evident beneath the godstriker. Lyone pressed his hand against Vegeta's chest.

"Soul force!" He then thrusted his palm forward, causing Vegeta to immediately power down, and to crash to the ground.

"Ugh, DAMMIT-" Vegeta cursed.

"Can you chill? This was only a test of analyzation and nothing more, to see your flaws, but its already evident. **Very**." Lyone turned to face an annoyed Vegeta, "your too easy to provoke. You throw caution to the wind like its nothing when wrath gets the better of you, and when it doesn't you act to careful. You need to find a middleground, are pushing your buttons is all it will take to bring you down?" Vegeta turned his head in embarrassment of how a 17 year old managed to read him like a book.

Lyone then took a step in Gokus direction, "youre too carless and prideful. You let your confidence exceed yourself, which causes you to let your guard down frequently. Be more like Vegeta, and be more cautious." Lyone then turned to Cabba, "youre also like Vegeta, but of a different manner. You show everyone your weak spot by mentioning something or showing anger over something that's said or inferred. Anger is effective, but blind rage isnt."

"All of you have issues when it comes to combat that hinder yourselves, but this month you will be shown otherwise, how to overcome those obstacles, but first-" Lyones signature gold and silver shine and aura spiked from his person, "you may be wondering what this form is and how its so effective, but its very simple to unleash, all of you can do it in fact." Everyone turned to face the Godstriker in shock.

"Its called saiyan release: the true form of the saiyans." Everyone paused in awe at Lyone in disbelief

"Saiyan release?" Cabba intervenely replied.

"Precisely. The awakening differs from person to person, like their pride, their spirit, their characteristics that is classified as a saiyan, as well as its blood and genetics." Lyone powers up even more, causing the aura to increase in size, "Not only does it work as a transformation, it can also act as an amplifier-" His aura flourished tenfold, and the Godstriker's golden power up appeared once more. "It amplifies the power in your other forms by how much it effects you yourself. For example, my power is multiplied in that form by 1000, and my base power level is 560,000,000. Same for Asura, by the way. Multiply by 50 while im super Saiyan and then multiply by 1000 afterward and the power boost is immense."

"How do we know our multiplier?" Goku asked a second after the finishing of Lyones sentence.

"When you transform, dammit! I thought that was obvious!" Lyone snapped, than slowly calmed again. "That's what you'll be taught after this week" he immediately powered down, and everyone was extremely intrigued. "Now that thats taken care of, get some rest. We'll start tomorrow first thing tomorrow. There's a cave on the other side of that cliff".


	18. Chapter 15: a clash against the sun

"Why are we outside here so early!?" Vegeta said rubbing the sleep from his drowsy eyes as he walks through the sand, with the two other sleepy Saiyans following.

"Waking up at 4 AM and sleeping at 10 PM is sufficient, that way you have 18 hours of training. That seems to be enough, right?" Lyone replied nonchalantly, yet Rhetorically. "I have a proposal. If all of you manage-as a whole- to lay a single hit on me before the sun completely rises ill teach you Saiyan release now, if not, I wont teach you at all." Shock filled all 3 of the saiyans hearts as they shot awake.

"WHAT!? You cant be serious!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Youd sacrifice the entirety of our two universes!?" Cabba followed.

"No YOU..will be sacrificing it all. It seems to me that Goku is in so why arent you two?" Lyone smiled. Goku stretched and struck into fighting stance.

"Im ready. Everything is on the line here guys, we have to take the chance." Goku replied, causing everyone to shift into stance.

"Remember, this is a team effort. If all of you don't work together it will be a painful 3 hours, and it will result in failure. Be smart, and be vigilant." The 3 tensed in fear. "3.."

'Its official, its all up to us..' Cabba thought, as beads of sweat lowered down Cabbas face.

"2..."

'The entire universe is at stake here... ' Vegeta thought as well..

"1..."

'We have to win this.. " Goku thought.

"Go!" Lyone vanished at the sight of the saiyan trio launching at his being, almost as if 3 predators were pouncing at its prey, but said prey was only an illusion. The three then vanished along with him, and then suddenly along the calm waters fireworks popped and spreaded for 7 miles.

Lyone effortlessly dodged and avoided every subtle swing waiting for one to slow their tempo. Cabbas right arm slowed, and with that a bullet-like jab crashed into his chest. With that the saiyan flew back, with bits of saliva flying out of his mouth. Cabba screamed, and a golden glow grasped him as he flew towards his target again.

"Cmon is this all you 3 have?" Vegeta started to get angry and a punch swung at Lyone but missed him, and then a kick struck Vegeta soon after, leaving Cabba and Goku to keep at the barrage of attacks. A knee dug into Goku and a flick to Cabbas forehead sent both back a mile. Goku awakened super saiyan blue, Cabba super saiyan, and Vegeta super saiyan 2. A streak of orange and yellow apeared in the horizon, and with that the three charged once more, but more strategical. Vegeta was firing ki missles from above, Goku was keeping him busy with barrages of punches, and Cabba was charging an attack.

"KAKAROT, ILL TRY TO LIMIT HIS MOVEMENT, CABBA YOU KEEP THE BLAST CHARGING" Vegeta screamed in anger.

"Good way to announce your plan to everyone.." Goku swung his leg around, causing Lyone to duck, and to vanish at the sight of Vegetas missles.

"GALICK-" Vegeta yelled noticing Lyone teleporting in range.

"GALICK-" Cabba yelled whilst barely managing to hold his blast any longer.

"KAMAEHAMAE-" Goku noticed an opening for Lyone to move, and charged a wave to avoid him escaping.

"GUN!!!!!!"

"FLARE!!!!!!"

"HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

All three blasts soared towards Lyone, and he teleported up some more, causing all 3 energies to collide. Noticing they failed, all 3 saiyans leapt further to the sky, and cocked back a hit to Lyone, leaving him stunned.

'Dammit! I cant go anywhere else! This was their plan all along!' Lyone thought, then he snickered as he moved from all three of their hits, and flew a bit to the left, but Goku's leg was all ready there.

The sun began to come into vision, with a cuarter of it at the horizon.

'Almost there!!' All three thought in unison.

Vegeta fired a blast toward Lyone, causing him to fly back into the air. Suddenly a golden flare of energy appeared around Goku-

"DRAGON FIST!!!!!!!!!!" The flare manifested into a golden dragon, and as Goku leapt toward Lyone the Dragon followed. "ITS OVEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lyone stood in shock, as vegeta stood behind him with his hands cupped together- "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!!!!!!!!" A green void of energy fired at Lyone. Both the golden Dragon and the beam fired at Lyone, unable to move. The fist of the dragon struck Lyone, and the beam exploded the dragon soon after, causing a massive explosion as the sun was completely in focal point. Goku powered down and fell, along with Vegeta, and Cabba who was already on the ground.

They won.


	19. Chapter 16: Training begins

Waves crash on the hot but serene sandy shore. Where the small but puffy clouds circled around the cool, sunny sky. On said shore sits a black haired Saiyan with a blue shirt and orange pants. With his eyes closed he's at peace, completely unaware of two other saiyans vigorously sparing behind him.

Suddenly another person teleports next to the undisturbed saiyan. "AHEM.." with that the person jumped from his slumber. "You cannot be serious..GET THE HELL UP GOKU!" The saiyan named Goku shot up into the air and successfully landed on his feet. "You were supposed to be training with Cabba and Vegeta 4 hours ago! As punishment punishment you're gonna have to spare with me"

"Cmon Lyone! Cut us a break-" Goku yawned. Lyones eyes widened as the older man's voice tiredly replied to his lecture.

"A break!? The entire universe is at stake at you want me to cut you a break? Asura isn't gonna politely wait another month for us to have our shit together. We need to train within the couple of months we were given. Now up, up!" Lyone replies. Goku stretches slowly. "Just because you have the ki control necessary for saiyan release doesn't mean you get to slack off, you make the first move."

Goku gets into position immediately, and as he does so a gust of wind is made apparent on the sand as it forms a cloud and scouts about the shore. Without a moments notice Goku vanishes, and Lyone turns around immediately grabs the punch Goku was strategically planning to throw. This is their cue to vanish, and with it fireworks scatter on the surface level of the azure ocean.

"Haaa!" Cabba performs a sharp kick against Vegeta's side, but the prince anticipated such, and with that grabbed his leg and threw him to the side. Cabba safely lands on his two feet and Vegeta turns and stares at his pupil. Both are in base forms and are swearing perfusely. Vegeta sighs in frustration as he turns to see Goku and Lyone going blow for blow above the water.

"Khh! I wont let up!" Goku continues his barrage of kicks and punches, but to no avail. The faster the punches, the faster the movement of defense performed by Lyone. As the punches grew faster Goku's frustration of his pointless efforts grew. Suddenly a yellow glow formed around Goku, and his super saiyan hair spiked into formation. His dexterity quickened, causing the opposition to deflect attacks with his limbs rather than dodging. Lightning began to emerge from Goku's golden aura, and he awakened super saiyan two, and resumed his frenzy of attacks. As his frustration grew his aura continued to spike, as if a lit match was let ablaze in a forest.

"Your aura is leaking out.." Lyone adapted to Goku's tempo and attacks accordingly. He grabbed Gokus arm and twisted it to his back, and kicked him forward. Goku regained his posture and levetated to listen to the rest of Lyone's statment. "Your aura is leaking out of your body in an unstable manner. You were losing strength with every blow, you sacrfice strength to increase your speed, but there's no point in doing that if your hits don't hurt, especially if your objective is to hurt them. You need to control your ki more in order to increase speed and mantain your strength with your aura." Lyone continued. "Its been about 2 weeks, and I already thought you guys how to face your flaws in combat. We're making good progress. Now all that's left is ki control and saiyan release, which should take the rest of our time." Lyone flew down to where Cabba and Vegeta was and Goku followed.

"Now that sparring is over for today and our blood is pumping I want to teach you how to control your ki completely and totally." Lyone spoke as Goku walked from behind him and sat down in between Vegeta and Cabba.

"As you heard with Goku while we were sparring, the three of you have a major and flawed habit of letting your energy leak out of your body when you release your aura. This is a side effect of mediocre ki control." Lyone continued, "should you be in a long fight like how you were Asura, fighting me like how Goku did against me would easily tucker you out in about one hour or two. Sadly you never discovered that because you never fought for that long."

"Haah!!!" Lyone's aura spiked. "You guys do stuff like this and it causes your strength to decrease immensely. Your energy shouldn't be controlling you, your aura can be that large but it should also be mantained." The black haired Godstriker continued dutifully, "for example...HaaaaAAH!!!" Shells and rocks on the beach had risen, along with his black bandages' ends flowing towards the azure atmosphere. Suddenly his aura spiked and was much more visible. A deep blue; dark in the center, but increases in brightness as the aura spreads more out.

"All of you can sense my energy is the same as before, but my aura is even larger than yours." Lyone powers down, "I will teach all of you a good practice. Do not go super saiyan for the rest of this day, in fact don't go super saiyan unless I tell you to." All three saiyans jaws drop.

"What! Are you kidding me!" Vegeta scoffed. "Why would I not use a power in combat that could easily wipe the floor with my opponent?"

"Because you three rely too damn much on your transformations, that's why! You guys take too short a time in base when it comes to combat. Suppose for some reason you cant transform, maybe out of energy or something. You should be able to successfully pull off attacks in base as much as in super saiyan, and if not that's the point of this training." Lyone continued. "I have a good source of training that I was thought that could help you guys out"


End file.
